vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis
Der Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis (JuLiP) ist ein Schreibwettbewerb für Kinder und Jugendliche von 10 bis 19 Jahren aus dem gesamten Rhein-Main-Gebiet in Hessen und Rheinland-Pfalz, der im Januar 2012 entstanden ist und ehrenamtlich in Frankfurt am Main organisiert wird. Der Preis wird alle zwei Jahre ausgeschrieben und vergeben und ist eine gemeinschaftliche Initiative gemeinnütziger Vereine im Verbund. Allgemeines Die Organisation des JuLiP liegt bei dem Verein Jung Kreativ e.V.http://www.jungkreativ.org. Das Geld für die Ausrichtung des Preises wird von Stiftungen und weiteren Förderern zur Verfügung gestellt. Der Preis wird jeweils für unveröffentlichte, in deutscher Sprache verfasste Kurzgeschichten ausgeschrieben. Teilnahmeberechtigt sind Kinder und Jugendliche von 10 bis 19 Jahren aus dem gesamten Rhein-Main-Gebiet (Hessen und Rheinland-Pfalz). Erlaubt sind ausschließlich Prosa-Texte, das Thema der Geschichte ist frei. Die Texte müssen eigenständig verfasst sein und dürfen bei keinem anderen Wettbewerb eingereicht worden sein, auch dürfen sie sonst nirgends veröffentlicht worden sein. Über die Preisvergabe entscheidet eine fünfköpfige Jury. Als Preisgeld war zuletzt (2014) eine Summe von 4.200,- € ausgeschrieben. Die mit dem Preis ausgezeichneten Werke und weitere werden außerdem veröffentlicht. 1. Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis (JuLiP 2012) Preisträgerinnen und Preisträger * Platz 1: Viviana Iparraguirre Delas Casas für „Mehr will ich nicht“ * Platz 2: Mareile Breithaupt mit „Und am Ende fliege ich“ * Platz 3: Viviana Macaluso mit „Stille“ * Platz 4: Anna Dîlan Zähter für „Fabel der blauen Stunde“ * Platz 5: Mashrur Rahmen für „Mein Leben ist Mittelmäßig“ Ehrenpreise erhielten jeweils * Sarah Fengler für „Gemeinsam waren sie Könige“ * Diwah Habibi für „Mein schreckliches Leben“ * Aylin Comaga für „Das Versprechen“ Förderpreise für ihr Engagement gingen an die Brunnenschule Bad Vilbel in Höhe von € 750,- sowie die Hostatoschule Frankfurt/M. in Höhe von € 250,-. Förderer und Unterstützer * Stadtbücherei Frankfurt * sprich! e.V. * Metzler-Stiftung * FRIZZ Magazin * Fraport AG * VGF Frankfurt * Größenwahn Verlag Frankfurt 2. Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis (JuLiP 2014) Frankfurter Neue Presse|autor=Frankfurter Neue Presse|werk=www.fnp.de|zugriff=2016-05-05}} Preisträgerinnen und Preisträger Hauptpreise: In der Altersgruppe 10-13 Jahre: * Kira Jennifer Flach Arévalo für „Unser Versprechen“ * Alina Lemke für „Der Vergessensfotograf“ * Svenja Emmerich für „Das Geistermädchen“ In der Altersgruppe 14-17 Jahre: * Christina Bartholomé für „Auf Wiedersehen, Mama“ * Deliah Weiß für „Mochito“ * Niclas Frederic Sturm für „Die Symphonie des Lebens“ In der Altersgruppe 17+: * Sarah Beicht für „Mind the Gap“ * Sebastian Bechert für „Meine Odyssee“ * Fatma Cevik für „Westküste“ Ehrenpreise: * Emelie Zahn für „Der Elefant“ * Annika Böttcher für „Feenflug“ * Antonie Partheil für „all in all it’s just another“ Förderpreise: * € 500,- Schillerschule Frankfurt * € 200,- Carl-Schurz-Schule Frankfurt * € 300,- Martin-Buber Schule Groß-Gerau * € 200,- Ziehenschule Frankfurt * € 300,- Marienschule Limburg * € 200,- Freiherr-vom-Stein-Schule Frankfurt * € 200,- Carl-von-Weinberg-Schule Frankfurt Förderer und Unterstützer * Stadtbücherei Frankfurt * FRIZZ Magazin * Metzler-Stiftung * Stiftung Polytechnische Gesellschaft * Schad’sche Stiftung * Fazit Stiftung * Hessisches Literaturforum im Mousonturm e.V. * Bodo-Sponholz-Stiftung * Athlon Place Stiftung * CoLibris e.V. * sprich! e.V. * Ringelsuse * Kreis zu Quadrat 3. Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis (JuLiP 2016) Der Einsendeschluss für die Teilnahme am 3. Frankfurter Jugendliteraturpreis (JuLiP) ist der 30. September 2016. Die Verleihung findet im Februar 2017 in der Frankfurter Stadtbibliothek statt. Förderer und Sponsoren * Stiftung Polytechnische Gesellschaft * Fraport AG * Fazit Stiftung * Athlon Place Stiftung * Stadtbücherei Frankfurt * FRIZZ Magazin * Kreis zu Quadrat * Ringelsuse Weblinks * JuLiP Frankfurt * JuLiP (Facebook-Seite) * JuLiP (Twitter-Seite) * jung kreativ e.V. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literaturpreis Kategorie:Kinderliteratur Kategorie:Jugendliteratur Kategorie:Gegründet 2012